


Happy Thanksgiving

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Homeless Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel really hated fainting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving

Castiel really hated fainting.

Hereditary anemia was the cause, and as a child, his mother had tutted and fretted and locked him away for his own safety.

Supplements helped, but he was still prone to dizzy spells and was wary of over-exertion. At least he had that to thank for avoiding the military like his brothers before him, but in most ways, it was still a curse.

Like now, lying beside his car on the asphalt, staring up at the bright blue autumn sky. His car door was open and beeping, a noise that grated on his pounding head.

Great. He had banged his head in the fall. He should’ve known. He was Castiel. Luck wasn’t his thing.

He had hoped that once, maybe once, luck would be on his side and the pins and needles in his hands and feet he had woken up to would just be pinched nerves and  _not_  related to his condition.

But he had ignored the warning signs like an idiot.

Denying them when he woke up in his station wagon, refusing to even consider them when he ran across the street for a soggy McDonald’s croissant, believing they were all in his head when the flavorless coffee warmed him from the inside out, forgetting them entirely when he returned to the parking lot and strode inside the public library.

In fact, he had been downright cheery setting up in his usual computer station near the window in the back. He knew it like the back of his hand, like how you had to double-tap on the mouse since it got stuck or press the space bar only on the right side, or how the padding was coming loose from the chair, or how the headphone plug needed to be twisted   _just so_  in order to get sound to work in both ears.

It felt…homey, and Castiel remembered smiling as he opened up the browser and saw that it was Wednesday.

Sam worked on Wednesdays.

The tall library aide worked around his school schedule, and had befriended Castiel one afternoon when Castiel was engrossed in a book on criminal law.

The book had caught Castiel’s eye on the new shelf, and when he realized he had never read about law before, he just couldn’t stop himself.

That was when Sam had paused next to him on the way to put out the daily newspapers. Hitching them under his arm, Sam had struck up a quick, lively conversation since he had just read the same book.

To say Castiel was surprised was an understatement.

Over the past few months, he had come to recognize the librarians and now knew some of their names. They all side-eyed him, but an old, grouchy woman named Ruth was the least stealthy about it, speaking in a terrible stage whisper.

Once, Castiel caught Ruth speaking with a younger colleague. It was only when he heard the word  _homeless_  that he realized they were talking about him. He left in a huff, ending up at the gym earlier than he had planned, not to work out, but to seethe in the shower.

After that, he hadn’t expected to have a conversation outside of shallow pleasantries with any of the library staff, but there Sam was, engaging with Castiel despite Castiel’s slightly unwashed clothes and unruly stubble that seemed to grow at a faster rate than he could shave.

Then Sam kept coming back, making it a point to say hello whenever he was in. Castiel found himself memorizing the kid’s schedule and looking forward to their interactions – on Fridays especially, since Sam’s shift supervisor was more lenient than the others and let him take longer to shelve.

In fact, just earlier today, Sam had taken advantage of the extra time to tell Castiel about his older brother visiting, coming to pick him up and take him home for Thanksgiving. His excitement had been infectious, and had caused Castiel to smile until he was seized with a coughing fit that made him lightheaded. That right there should’ve told him something was wrong, but he had let it go, passing it off as a cold.

And now he was lying on the cold ground, distantly registering the continued pins and needles in his extremities and cursing his own idiocy. He blinked a few times, willing away the dizziness as he sat up with a grunt. That turned out to be a bad idea, as blood rushed so fast to his head that he thought he was going to faint again.

Really, what had brought this on? He’d been taking his supplements regularly, and he knew he was due for an injection, but he thought he still had some time…

“Whoa, hey, you okay?”

The sudden voice came into focus in the form of a face kneeling over him.

Castiel wanted to cry because the man was beautiful, like an actual male model come to his rescue. He was white, with a dusting of freckles on his face and worried green eyes. It took a second for Castiel to register that he was staring, and by then the man had looked away to fumble for a cell phone in his pocket and bring it to his ear.

“Hold tight, buddy. I’m calling 911.”

Damnit. Of course he was. Castiel turned to close his car door, ending the beeping at long last. He sighed, slumping against the side of his car.

He knew he probably needed it with the way he was still feeling lousy, but he really tried to avoid the hospital whenever possible. All that money he would need to pay for his emergency visit…and that helpful account just  _begging_  to be used so they could find him.

Castiel closed his eyes, leaning his head back. What choice did he have?

“I have pernicious anemia,” he said to the handsome stranger, who was currently detailing their whereabouts into the phone. The man paused and then relayed Castiel’s information.

“Yeah, and he’s sitting up, fully conscious,” the man added. He held the phone away for a second to ask Castiel, “You hurt anywhere? Still feeling faint?”

“I hit my head when I fell. And I still feel faint. I’m…late for my B12 injections.”

The man repeated Castiel’s answer into the phone and after some nodding, he hung up. Glancing at Castiel, he smiled assuredly.

“Ambulance is on its way. Only a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

The man just nodded, and when he made no move to leave, instead settling next to Castiel against his station wagon, Castiel frowned.

“You don’t have to stay,” he said, and the man shook his head.

“It’s fine. Don’t want you to get hurt again. Hey, is there anyone I can call for ya? Family, friends?”

Castiel’s smile was strained. “No, thank you. There’s no one. And really, you don’t have to stay.”

“No, it’s fine. I’d rather you be safe.”

“What a kind Samaritan you are.”

The stranger flushed, shrugging. “Yeah, well… My brother’s shift doesn’t end for another few minutes anyways.” He nodded toward the library, and Castiel was thoughtful.

“Your brother? It’s not…Sam by any chance?”

The man’s face lit up. “You know Sam?”

Castiel smiled. “Yes. So you must be Dean. He was telling me about you earlier. He’s very excited to see you.”

“He better be! I made the trek all the way out here!”

They were quiet for a moment as a breeze gusted through, and Castiel shivered, his red hoodie warm enough for the library but not for outside, especially since he had been lying on the ground for so long. California wasn’t exactly 90 degrees this time of year.

“Oh, shit. You’re cold. Here, let me get you something—” Dean started taking off his leather jacket, but Castiel stopped him.

“No, there’s…I’ve got some blankets in my car.” He made to stand up, but then thought better of it.

“I got it,” Dean said, lurching to his feet. He pulled open the driver’s door and Castiel’s heart sank, not wanting to face Dean’s reaction.

His station wagon had curtains on the side windows to hide how everything he owned was stacked up inside, with just enough room down the middle for his sleeping bag and pillow. If he wasn’t obviously homeless before, he was now.

“There’s a green checkered one near the front,” he said, blinking when it suddenly covered him. Dean closed the door and sat beside him.

There was a long silence, and it wasn’t exactly comfortable, as Castiel could only imagine what Dean was thinking after having witnessed his living situation. He sighed, pulling the blanket around him.

“You hungry?” Dean broke the silence, rooting around in his pocket and pulling out a half-eaten package of beef jerky. He wrinkled his nose. “Uh, yeah, no, never mind. I’ve got gum?”

“Thank you, but I’m fine.”

“You…been eating okay?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach. His McDonald’s breakfast was long gone, and to cut back on expenses, he usually skipped lunch.

Dean didn’t look convinced but didn’t press either, for which Castiel was grateful.

“So, Sam tells me you’re going to be driving back to Kansas for Thanksgiving,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Got family there. Our uncle and aunt and cousin.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great. I’ve got the menu all planned.”

“Oh? You cook?”

Dean grinned at him and Castiel was struck by just how beautiful he was, inside and out. Not only had Dean helped him, Castiel – a complete stranger – but now he was staying with him to make sure he was alright  _and_  treating him like a normal person.

It was unfortunate that it had to end so soon. There came the blaring cry of the sirens, and then Dean was standing to flag the ambulance over. Paramedics rushed out and immediately poked and prodded Castiel, asking him and Dean all sorts of questions before bringing out a gurney.

They were just strapping him in when Castiel noticed a small crowd gathering, including the tall figure of Sam pushing through, coming to stand beside Dean.

“Cas! Oh my god, are you okay?” Sam asked, and Castiel smiled tiredly at him.

“I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.”

“Found him passed out next to his car,” Dean explained, and Sam blew out a breath, running a hand through his long hair.

“Wow, good thing you were there.”

“Yeah.”

The brothers took a moment to evaluate each other and then embraced, clapping each other hard on the back as Castiel was wheeled toward the ambulance.

“Thank you for everything,” he called out, glancing around the paramedics. “I’m sorry I ruined your reunion.”

Dean turned to him and waved his hand. “Nah. It’s all good!”

“Yeah, Cas, just concentrate on getting better!” Sam added as Castiel was pushed into the ambulance and the doors closed. Through the windows, he could make out the crowd dispersing and the brothers in deep conversation. He smiled.

At least they would have a happy thanksgiving.

 

Hours later, Castiel had completed all the necessary paperwork, and was filled with all the fluid and nutrients he needed. He had had to dip into the savings account his mother had set up for him, which he had vowed to never do, but it wasn’t like he had many options without health insurance.

It was as Castiel was pulling out his wallet from his jeans that he realized he had left his car keys in the station wagon door, which he had unlocked and opened right before fainting. Dean had probably been the last one to touch them, so it was likely he had passed them on to Sam to give to Castiel at the library. Unfortunately, with the looming holiday, the library was going to be closed.

Castiel’s one consolation was if Dean had miraculously left the doors unlocked. It meant that he wouldn’t be driving anywhere for a few days, but at least the library parking lot was in a central location.

With his levels stable and pockets lighter, Castiel was released from the hospital just after dinnertime. It was already dark outside but he figured he’d walk, save a few bucks from the taxi fare. It would be a good 45 minute hike, but Castiel had a hospital meal in his belly and a few granola bars in his pocket, so what did he have to lose?

What he didn’t expect, as he checked himself out at the front desk, was for a nurse to appear with a plastic bag that she pressed into his hands. Inside were his keys.

“Castiel Novak. That is you, right?” she asked. When he nodded, stunned, she smiled. “Your friend Sam dropped them off. Said you might need them.”

The nurse left him standing there, and he let himself smile, sending up a grateful prayer to Sam and Dean for being so kind. The pair had outdone themselves for him and he was truly thankful.

He was even more thankful when he found a hastily scribbled note inside the bag.

_Call us when you’re released! – Sam_

He had written his phone number below, and Castiel stared at it disbelievingly.

Swallowing, Castiel asked the desk attendant to borrow the phone, since he didn’t have one of his own.

Fifteen minutes later, the Winchesters stopped at the hospital to pick him up.

And an hour later, they were all on the road to Kansas, Castiel having finally conceded to join them for Thanksgiving.

As Castiel stared out the window, listening to the brothers bicker, he couldn’t help but think that maybe fainting wasn’t so bad. That maybe he was actually glad it had happened since it had led him here.

And maybe, just maybe, luck  _was_  on his side after all.


End file.
